


Helpless

by smcthegreat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, I'm so sorry, I'm trying to level up my sinning skill, Masturbation, Power Play, dubcon, redK!Kara, spoilers for 1x16 "Falling"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcthegreat/pseuds/smcthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the balcony scene. Cat Grant comes face to face with Supergirl's basest desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags and read accordingly.
> 
> As always, love and gratitude to my wolfpack. I'd be lost without you.
> 
> Many, many thanks for the editing skills and handholding overtime put in by the ever awesome @mxfivespot. Another round of thank you's to @lishesque for giving this the once over. 
> 
> Thanks to the sin squad for being the best bunch of sinners I've ever come across. I adore you fuckers.

“Oh good. You're awake.”

Cat's head snapped toward the voice in the darkened room. The last thing she remembered was Supergirl — Kara — throwing her off the Catco balcony. She'd fallen, screaming wildly before the wind stole her voice away and she plummeted to certain death. Her last thought was of Carter, then everything had gone dark. Cat tried to rise from her prone position, only to find her hands and feet bound. She lay on a bed, her bed, she realized with growing horror.

“You're scared.” A pause. “You should be.”

“What the actual fuck?” Cat struggled violently against her bindings. “Whoever you are, you'd better untie me right fucking now.”

Kara stepped out of the shadows into the dim light of Cat's bedside lamp. “Yeah, I don't see that happening, Ms. Grant.”

“Supergirl?! Have you lost your mind?”

Kara sauntered toward the edge of the bed. She reminded Cat of a large feline stalking its prey. Silent. Intent. Dangerous. Gone was the usually kind, caring expression on Kara's face. Now a stranger gazed at her with Kara's eyes. Hungry eyes. “I'm very much in control of myself, Ms. Grant. Sorry to disappoint.”

“Untie me this instant,” Cat hissed.

Kara smiled, all teeth. “No.”

“Excuse me?!”

Kara ran a hand along Cat's calf. She laughed, a low, taunting sound when Cat instinctively jerked away, only to be caught fast. “It's funny just how fragile you humans are. A little dive off a building and you're fainting dead away. Lucky for me, I suppose. Now I have you right where I want you.”

Cat twisted and pulled against her ties again. Her tight pants and silk blouse kept her just as restricted as the fastenings around her limbs. “Supergirl, whatever the hell is going on, you need to untie me right now.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “What you should really be focusing on is why you're here, all alone, trussed up like a pretty little present.”

Kara put one knee on the bed and edged forward, smirking at Cat's gasp. “That's right. Now you're starting to get it.”

She crawled slowly up Cat's body, not touching, but Cat could feel the heat radiating from above her. The cape slid along her legs, dragging behind Kara's slow approach. Kara sat back on her heels, hovering just above Cat's belly. “You've taught me so much, Ms. Grant. It's only just now that I realized the real lesson you've been trying to show me all along.”

Cat swallowed through a dry throat, a real sense of fear starting to creep through her again. “Supergirl-”

“No, call me by my name. Don't act like you don't know it.”

“ _Kara_ , please,” Cat choked out.

Kara tilted her head to the side, a thoughtful look on her face. “I like it when you beg. You should do it more often. Beg me, Cat. Beg me to let you go.”

Cat shut her eyes against the tears that welled up. No, she wouldn't cry. She was Cat fucking Grant and whatever was wrong with Kara, Cat couldn't help her if she broke down. Cat opened her eyes and lifted her chin. “Go to hell.”

Kara laughed, a throaty sound that made something in Cat's gut clench. “I like it when you fight, too. You get all flushed; your heart beats more rapidly, your pupils dilate.” Kara reached out and placed her hand over Cat's heart. She closed her eyes and sighed, enraptured at the stuttering beat. “It's beautiful. You're beautiful.”

Kara opened her eyes and leaned down, her hair creating a silken cave around Cat's face. “I finally understand you. I finally understand what you've been trying to tell me.” She brushed her lips against Cat's cheek in a whisper of a kiss. “It's all about power. Who has it and who doesn't.”

She sat up and studied Cat again. “You always make sure you have the most in any given situation. And when you don't, once you’re on top again you punish the people who did.”

“Kara, if this is about Adam and Siobhan-” Cat started to say.

“Sh.” Kara placed her finger on Cat's lips, effectively silencing her. The gesture wasn't lost on Cat, the last time she'd silenced Kara much the same way coming to mind. “I'm talking now. It's best if you lay there quietly. You sit in your castle of glass, ordering everyone around, needlessly showing off your strength. And for the longest time, I couldn't figure out why. Until it hit me.” Kara huffs out a laugh. “Literally. You're so terrified of being vulnerable to anyone or anything, that you lash out at everyone.”

“It makes me wonder why you were so cruel and hurtful if you knew I was really Supergirl. Did you just count on my better nature to keep you safe? Did it excite you to have a superhero at your beck and call?” Kara shook her head. “Humans. So arrogant.”

Kara traced Cat's eyebrows and nose with a light fingertip. “And now you're at my mercy. Will you threaten my job now, Cat? Threaten me?”

“Don't,” Cat gasped out and yanked her head away from Kara’s touch.

Kara arched an eyebrow. “No? Are you sure you don’t want me to touch you?”

Kara brought a hand up and with a quick tug and pull of a zipper, the bodice of her costume loosened and sagged open. “Okay. I'll just touch myself then.”

Cat's eyes widened before she slammed them shut. A mocking laugh rang out. “Don't tell me you're shy. I've seen you staring at me, Ms. Grant. I know you wanted me even when I was just your dorky assistant.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Cat lied and kept her eyes closed. She wouldn't look, she wouldn't. Yes, she might've harbored feelings for Kara, but this was not how she'd ever imagined acting on them.

“Please,” Kara scoffed and dropped down on her hands, putting her mouth right near Cat's ear. “I could smell how wet you would get. It always seemed to coincide with you being snappy and abrupt with me after I'd catch you watching me. I was just too timid to do anything about it, never thinking you could feel that way about innocent little Kara Danvers.”

“Kara, stop this. Please.” Cat pleaded.

“Look at me, Cat. I'd hate to have to get creative if you don't behave.” The threat hung heavily in the air between them.

Cat's eyes flew open when she heard Kara gasp, only to find Kara stroking her own collarbones. Unbidden, her eyes followed Kara's hands as they moved down to the open bodice. She gulped when Kara snuck a hand inside, her motions obvious as to what she was doing.

“See? I don't want to hurt you, Cat,” Kara sighed. “I just want you to pay attention to me. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

The futility of her struggle obvious, Cat bit her lip and blinked furiously.

“You're so pretty when you cry.” Kara bent and licked a stray tear that leaked out before it could roll down Cat’s cheek. “Mmm, you taste good. It's too bad you won't let me touch you. I bet you taste even better other places. I shouldn't even let you watch, honestly. You've caused me so much grief. But there's just something about you, Cat.”

Kara shook her head sadly. “You shouldn't have this kind of power over me. Over anyone, actually. You don't know how to wield it properly. Case in point.”

She shook her hair out and opened the bodice of her costume even further, revealing her simple white cotton bra. “I would've been yours, Cat. You could've had me on my knees, a willing slave to your every desire. Anything, everything.”

Kara trailed her nails down to her breasts, cupping them in her hands. She squeezed and let out a soft moan. She freed her breasts and her fingers found her nipples, stiff and proud. She tugged and pinched, her hips unconsciously bucking in time.

“I used to go home and touch myself, thinking about all the ways you would fuck me,” Kara gasped, as she tugged harder. “I would come so hard, moaning your name into my pillow.”

“Jesus,” Cat whispered. She shouldn't be turned on. She knew she shouldn't, but the raw sexuality Kara displayed hit Cat low in her belly, making her throb in time with Kara's rhythmic motions.

Kara abandoned her breasts for a moment and slid her hands down to the hem of her skirt. “See what you do to me.”

She slid the skirt up to reveal her soaked panties and Cat couldn't help the strangled sound that escaped her throat. It was torture, actual hell on earth seeing one of her fantasies brought to life and twisted into something painfully wrong. The wet spot taunted her, sodden fabric clinging to Kara like a glove. Cat whimpered when Kara stroked outside the damp cotton.

“God,” Kara breathed as her fingers worked. “It feels so good. I wish you were touching me, Cat. I'm so wet for you.”

Cat stared, mesmerized at the nimble fingers rubbing and stroking. She let out a cry of protest when Kara dropped the skirt, covering her hand. Soon, a tearing, ripping sound filled the air and Kara held up the ruined pair of panties. “They were getting in the way. I want you to be able to see without any barriers between us.” Kara smirked. “Well, aside from you being tied up.”

“Kara,” Cat begged, uncaring about anything except putting her hands on the tantalizing body in front of her. “Let me touch you.”

“I thought I told you to lie there quietly.” A wicked grin lit up Kara's face. “That's okay, I've got just the thing.”

Realization dawned on Cat a split second before Kara leaned forward and stuffed the underwear in her mouth. Cat keened at the taste of Kara on her tongue. The depravity of it all made Cat ache and she felt her clit throb, demanding attention. She worked her tongue toward the wettest part of the cotton, closing her eyes briefly as she reveled in this deepest knowledge of Kara.

Her attention was ripped away by Kara's mewls of pleasure. Her eyes unerringly found Kara's, The sight of her chest heaving, her mouth dropped open in pleasure, the look of gratification on her face left Cat breathless. Cat's eyes dropped to see Kara's skirt hiked up again, her sex bared to Cat's gaze. Cat could see the wetness spilling over Kara's fingers, slicking her thighs. She whined past the cotton when Kara slowly circled her clit, teasing herself. It was unbearable.

“Oh God, _Cat_ ,” Kara cried out when she finally slipped two fingers inside. “Fuck.”

She fell forward, bracing herself on one arm, while she continued to thrust with the other. True to her word, she didn't touch Cat, keeping the barest modicum of space between them. Kara bucked her hips against her hand, her movements slow and steady.

“I just wanted to be yours, Cat. Your good girl. I wanted to belong to you.” Kara fucked into herself faster, harder. She panted near Cat's ear, her hot breath causing goosebumps to break out all over Cat's skin. Cat sobbed and strained against her shackles again, desperate to touch, to take, to know.

Kara's voice pitched higher, her climax imminent. “I wanted you to be the one giving me permission to come. Just you, Cat. Only you.”

Her voice faltered and a few moments later, Kara threw her head back and screamed her release. Cat's sounds were muffled by the cotton but even that couldn't silence her moans as she felt Kara's wetness soak into her shirt. The heat scalded her sensitive skin and she tugged at her restraints, furious she couldn't press up against Kara to feel for herself.

Kara's panting eventually slowed and she whimpered when she removed her hand. She sat back on her heels and contemplated her glistening fingers. She met Cat's gaze and slowly licked each one clean, her eyes never leaving Cat's. She ignored Cat's plaintive cry and floated off the bed, sighing contentedly as she casually rearranged her clothing.

Eventually, she turned to look at Cat, bound and gagged on the bed. She shook her head. “It could've been so good, Cat. It's a shame.”

She drifted toward the door leading out to Cat's balcony and abruptly stopped. She snapped her fingers. A swift landing, a few quick steps and she was by Cat's side. “Almost forgot.”

She pulled the underwear from Cat's mouth and tucked them into a hidden pocket in her suit. She winked at Cat. “I've got to run, lots of things to do. But I'm sure someone will come and untie you. Eventually.”

Stunned, Cat could only stare as Kara ambled out the door and with a whoosh, flew off into the night, her laughter carrying on the wind.

_Fin_.


End file.
